tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S3E6
Baybee and Mt. Joey make up the sixth episode of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block. Plot Baybee Billy, Mandy and Grim are watching TV, when a news report is shown, causing Billy to get excited. The news report deals with former Creed frontman Scott Stapp nearly getting crushed to death by a falling light fixture before Billy jumped on him, knocking him out of the way (Billy believed Scott had tacos in his jacket). Billy reveals that Scott gave him fourteen tickets to a concert/roast for scene bands out of appreciation, and after giving Mandy, Grim and later Irwin tickets, he wonders who he'll give the other tickets to. Billy decides to give one of his tickets to Skarr, but he gets two of them stolen by Hector and Ghastly and Skarr takes another one for himself. Billy soon sees the Eds and Johnny Bravo. and they're each anticipating the concert Billy's going to. Billy gives them each a ticket and he goes to find three more people. Billy finds the Crystal Gems and he offers his tickets to them. Pearl declines, but Amethyst wants to go to the event and she convinces Pearl and Garnet to come. The gang sets up to travel to El Paso (where the concert is), but Ghastly remembers that there'll be no one to take care of her pet goat Baybee. Grim decides to hire Robin to take care of the goat, hoping that it makes Robin's day miserable. They send the goat to Titans Tower and they write a note on the wall, proceeding to go on their way to Texas. Later, Robin sees the note and he believes it to be some kind of graffiti, he goes to get stuff to wash it off, but Baybee appears and rams Robin. Robin tries to get rid of Babyee, but he keeps coming back and he even bites Robin in the behind. Meanwhile, Ghastly is concerned for Baybee, and she considers having one of their friends go to check on him. Pearl decides to call Steven and tell him to go to Robin's place to make sure Baybee's ok. Steven goes to Robin's house where he's struggling to capture Baybee. Steven asks if Robin wants to hang out, but Robin turns him down, wanting to focus more on capturing the goat than having fun. Robin attempts to knock out Baybee, but Steven saves the latter and comforts him, causing Robin to believe that both are conspiring against him and are somehow aligned with Slade. The event turns out to be a big success, until Mordecai and Rigby go on and perform a horrible song that causes the crowd to riot. The gang escapes and they decide to get a late dinner at a local mall. Pearl goes to a pay phone to contact Steven, Robin answers instead and he claims that if Steven doesn't admit to the supposed motives he and Baybee have in regards to them visiting his tower, he will send them to prison. Pearl tells everyone about this and they agree to head back to CN City right away. Eddy tricks everyone into stealing a modified motorcycle so they could get home faster. Mandy tells grim to use his scythe, but he reminds her that Billy threw it at Ronnie Radke during the concert. After unknowingly saving Jonathan Davis from the rioters, he decides to take them where they need to go. They get to the tower and go inside, heading towards Robin. They chastise him for harming Steven and Baybee for no reason. Robin claims that he doesn't know what any of them are talking about, until Mandy brings up that a message was written on Robin's wall. Boskov throws Robin out of the window and into the ocean below and Ghastly arrives as a giant. She jumps into the water and lands on Robin, presumably killing him. Skarr then declares that he should've left Baybee with Lazlo. In a post credits sequence, we see that Chad Kroeger of Nickelback has the scythe and is using it to reap the souls of his haters. Mt. Joey Joey receives a jewel-encrusted hat in the mail. Herb goes over to Joey's house because he was supposed to receive the hat, but he becomes too annoyed by Joey's mannerisms to try and get it back. He goes over to Ghastly's lab, hoping she could somehow help him, but she blows him off. A ray then malfunctions and it fires towards Joe, causing him to grow to the size of a mountain. Herb brings up the hat and he and Ghastly argue over who should have it, and oon the entire community begins to argue over the hat. The Mayor decides to hold a contest to hike up to the top of Joey to retrieve the hat, and whomever gets it first gets to keep it. After intense climbing, Herb manages to get the hat, but Beast Boy knocks it off of him and accidentally drops it near Joey's butt, causing it to sink and get crushed by his great body mass. Everyone soon becomes blind with rage and they vow to get back at the Titans. Trivia * Second time Baybee is featured in general. * The episode features cameos from Scott Stapp, Chad Kroeger, Jonathan Davis, Wes Scantin, Aaron Lewis, Brandon Boyd and Cristian Machado. * The message on the wall reads "Dear Robin, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Evil Con Carne, the crystal gems, the Eds and Johnny are going to see a concert in, somewhere. We've left Baybee for you to take care of him, her, not sure what he is. He'll eat anything except for pizza from your pizza joint. Ghastly raised him good, knowwhatImean? Make sure you walk him and do whatever pet owners do. Oh, and if you screw this up we'll be coming for you." * The gang sings to "What If" by Creed while in the car. * It's implied that CN City is somewhat close to Texas, but according to Strange, CN City is based in California. * A She-Line segment was supposed to be included, but it wasn't for unknown reasons. * Second (likely final) time Alvin and Mickey McDouglastonchesterfield are shown. * Only episode where Joey plays a major part. * Torn by Creed plays during the end credits. *Jarrod could be seen taking part in the climbing contest, but his face is obscured.